A Little Bit Wicked
by Emily Mayers
Summary: Every character from glee comes together in one story, a story about all of our favourite Glee characters, how they react to the events of the first season, and how the other guest stars come back, and what they are doing there again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a multi chaptered fic i thought of a few days ago. i've noticed that there are many characters who arn't mentioned in fanfictions for glee, so i said, why not make a fic that has a little bit of everyone? so i wrote a fanfic, that is mostly about April, Shelby and the glee kids, and later on i'll have some 'guest apperances' of some of our other favourites (Jesse st. James, Ken Tannakah, Brenda Castle, Bryan Ryan etc.). mostly Finn/Rachel, Will/Emma, Santana/brittany, Tina/Artie, Shelby/April friendship, and some more. Based on alot of season 2 spoilers. i think in a few more chapters i'll make what i think will be the britney spears episode. hope you like it! and please review, because reviews tell me what i can do better. im also confident this will be a pretty long story... so prepare!**

**A little bit wicked**

April Rhodes walked through central park in kind of a haze. She was looking at all of the beautiful trees and plants, at all of the beautiful couples walking along the grass, at the little kids playing with their parents. She wished she had a family. She wished she had friends. She dreamed of getting married and inviting hundreds of people and having kids. But April was lonely. She was very rich, yes, but she just wasn't happy. She knew she wasn't happy because someone very wise once told her that happy is when all of your dreams come true. But none of them have. The nicest person she's ever met was Will Schuester, but he was in Ohio and she was in New York. In the _Broadway. _If only getting in to musicals were as easy as she thought, but she has been through several auditions, and she hasn't landed a role yet. She's decided to work as a waitress just to pass the time, but it's not like she needs the money. She's rich off of Buddy's money and has a beautiful apartment in the center of Manhattan, just in front of Madison square garden. So she waits tables, comes home, makes herself dinner, sings a sad song about being lonely and goes to bed. On days where she doesn't work she goes to see musicals, and sometimes she even goes to karaoke bars to sing. But she doesn't drink in those bars, not anymore. She's sober now, thanks to Will, and she's not going to mess it all up with drinking because she's miserable. So instead, she sings. People always praise her when she's done, but that's not enough for her. She wants to be famous. So she's going to keep singing, keep auditioning, and maybe one day, she'll find the part that really suits her. And maybe than she'll be able to start making some of her other wishes come true.

* * *

In Lima Ohio, a certain Rachel Berry is living the life she's always dreamed of. She's got lots of friends, two loving fathers, and an amazing boyfriend. Well, it's not exactly the life she's dreamed of, because she's not a star (yet) but for now, she's sure this is enough. In fact, it's more than enough. She's happy. Last year New Directions lost regionals, and of course that brought them down, but they are stronger now and with lots of training a practicing, Rachel is certain she can help make them the best.

She has come to terms with the fact her mother doesn't want anything to do with her, it's understandable and though hurtful and disappointing, it's the way it is and Rachel needs to accept it. But it's good for her not to wonder about it anymore and move on.

Everything that happened last year, Jesse St. James, Shelby Corcoran, all of that is behind her now. Rachel Berry is starting a new year and she's going to enjoy it.

She wakes up on the first day of school at 6:00 sharp, feeling better than ever. She drinks her protein shake and hops on the elliptical to start her morning workout.

She looks at the sign that is in front of her and smiles. That is what's going to motivate her today.

_Finn Hudson_

After all of this time, Finn was finally hers. No more pregnant girlfriends, no more 'inner rock stars'. Now they are officially a couple, and nothing is going to get away in their happiness. After about 30 minutes she finishes her work out and jumps in the shower. She comes out in her towel and goes to her closet, and picks out her pink and black striped shirt, a black skirt and matching knee high sock. She changes into her clothes and goes downstairs. She walks in the kitchen and finds a note that says her fathers are out and they hope she has a nice first day of school. She grabs and apple and checks the time on the wall; 7:25, she picks up her bag and walks out the door and into her car and drives to McKinley High school, for what she thinks will be a great day, and as it turns out, it'll be quite an interesting one.

* * *

Quinn Fabrey was exhausted. She had her baby two months ago and she is now a loser at McKinley high school. How is it that just a year ago she was head cheerleader, captain of the celibacy club, and girlfriend of the most popular guy in school and now she was this lame, unpopular nerd who people slushy everyday?

Well not for long. Quinn is determined to have it all back. Now the baby is out of the way, and Quinn is going to get her reputation back. Be head cheerleader, date hot jocks, and now that her mother was back into her life again, she was going to make her proud. She was going to be the perfect daughter, and that meant no more sex. That one time would be the first and the last until she is married. She cant rejoin the celibacy club because, well… she cant.

But she could still be her old self again. Because when she was her old self, she was perfect. Everyone loved her, she had great grades and she was the hot cheerleader all of the girls wanted to be.

But of course, Quinn knew she couldn't quit glee club. They helped her through her pregnancy and didn't judge her, and she was grateful. Maybe in the beginning of her way back to the top she would have to torture some of them, but once she's queen bee again and everyone will have to do as she says, she will make sure that glee status will go a little bit up. But just a little bit, because she can't make things too different.

Yes, when Quinn Fabrey woke up this morning, she was exhausted. But she knew that was all going to change. So when she entered the halls of McKinley high school, before anything she went to a place she never thought she would ever step foot in again.

Sue Sylvester's office.

* * *

For the first time in many years, Shelby Corcoran was happy. She was finally where she wanted to be, in New York City, with her daughter. This daughter was adopted, but Shelby didn't care. She was going to love this baby, and take care of it. She really messed up last year with Rachel, she knew that. But now she was starting new, and everything was going to be better. She left Ohio to start a new life and make her dreams come true, Starting with Beth, her daughter.

So when Shelby arrived in New York, she took a taxi to her brand new apartment, and a truck immediately arrived to bring her the new furniture she ordered. Nothing much, just a crib, a dining table, a bed, some things for her bedroom, some things for her kitchen and everything else she might need. After one day of relaxing, the next day Shelby went out to visit her good friend Michael Nowell. Michael was a good friend of hers when she was living in Ohio, and he moved to Manhattan a couple of years ago. Said he wanted to work in Broadway, and create musicals. Shelby thought this was amusing, but was about to find out he was quite serious. He was waiting for her in a small café, in one of the tables out side. When she got closer he noticed her and got up to greet her.

"Well if it isn't miss Shelby Corcoran, my dear old friend! It's been a while" he said, and gave her a big hug.

"Yes Michael, it has been a while" She said through the hug. She pulled away to take in his features. He still looked exactly the same, black spiky hair, tall slim body.

"Mike, you haven't changed a bit" she said taking the seat next to him.

"Shelby you look simply fantastic! And is this the little beauty you were talking about?" He said, pointing to Beth.

"Michael, meet Beth" Michael looked at Beth and smiled.

"She's beautiful" he exclaimed. "So besides that, how have you been Shelby?"

"I've been pretty good, I just decided that enough was enough, I couldn't handle coaching anymore, I needed a little break to do the things I want to do, and to take care of Beth. So here I am"

A waitress came over and asked what they wanted, and after they ordered their coffees Michael nodded and said: "So, Shelby, are you by any chance interested in working in Theatre?"

Shelby looked at him for a moment, thinking about her answer. "Well, I suppose I might, but I think I'll do something else until I find an opportunity that I know I can't miss" She said, just as the waitress arrived with their coffees.

"Well you're in luck, because I have an offer for you Shelby"

Shelby raised an eyebrow, so Michael continued.

"Have you ever read this book?" he asked, while reaching into his bag, and handed her a book. Shelby read the title; "_Wicked: the life and times of the wicked witch of the west" _By someone named Gregory Maguire.

"No, I haven't. What's it about?" She asked, and Michael Grinned at her.

"Have you ever wondered about the witches in the wizard of Oz?" He started. "Well that's what this book is about. It's about their story. It's a beautiful story about centered on the 'wicked witch of the west', about who she was before Dorothy's arrival to Oz. How, maybe she wasn't evil like people thought she was, but just very misunderstood." Shelby listened intently, fascinated by what Michael was trying to explain to her. "I read this book, as well as the other books in this series, and decided that this was going to be my big project. I was going to turn this into a play! So I called Maguire and just a few months ago I got the rights for the book to make a play. And I started writing the characters, and the story, and I noticed that something was missing. And than, it hit me!" he brought his face a few inches closer to Shelby's.

"Music! I needed to make this a musical! So I wrote everything, got some people I know and asked if they wanted to join, and without a question they agreed. We've been working on everything for months and were almost done, but now its time for one of the most important detail: casting actors! And that my friend is where you come in." he finished. Shelby stared at him, not knowing what to say, but that was okay, because he spoke first. "Auditions are in a month, and I want you to try out for the lead role. I know you have what it takes Shelby, I was thinking of you the whole time I was writing it. You are perfect for this, and this is a wonderful opportunity." Shelby took a moment to gather her thoughts, all of this was happening so quickly, she just moved here, and she just adopted a child, and already she had the opportunity of a life time. She knew she was going to have to work very hard to take care of Beth, but she was getting older, and if she waited too long she may never get another chance like this to work on something so special, let alone with such a close friend.

She was so lost in her thought she nearly forgot Michael was still sitting there, eyebrows raised, waiting for her say something.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to think about this Michael" She said. "This is pretty big, and I don't know if I will be able to handle it and take care of Beth at the same time. I just need some time". Michael gave her a smile and nodded. "I understand. I realize this is a lot to take in. But, I want you to really think this through, because I promise you I have a gut feeling that this will be worth it" He got up and reached out to give her a piece of paper. "Here's a flyer, it tells you all you need to know about the audition. I have to go to a meeting, but I really hope I see you there next month" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Michael, it was great seeing you again."

She grabbed her purse and they said their goodbyes. She took a taxi home and put Beth gently in her crib, than went to her bedroom and fell face first on to her bed. She had a lot to think about in the next month. Maybe she was getting ahead of her self, but she can't help but think that if she went to that audition, her whole life would change.

* * *

Will Schuester had millions of thought racing through his head when he stepped out his car and walked through the McKinley high parking lot. He thought about how he had just experienced probably one of the most boring summers ever, and about the different things he had planned out for glee club this year. He thought about the past year and how complicated it had been, and wondered if it would be better this year. But the thing that bothered him the most was Emma. He hasn't seen her all summer, and he missed her like crazy. He told her he loved her and kissed her a few days before school ended but she was still dating her dentist. But he was going to fight for her, he knew she still had feelings for him and he was going to do what ever it took to make her realize that they belong together. So Will walked through the doors to McKinley high school, and he noticed some strange things. Any other person wouldn't have noticed the difference, but Will was different, he knew that there was something strange going on the minute he saw three girls in cheerios outfits walking through the hallway. Why this was so strange, was because one of them was Santana Lopez, the other one was Britany (he didn't know her last name) and the last one was Quinn Fabray. The last thing he had expected to see was Quinn back in the cheerios squad, but he knew that it wasn't too strange. So he just kept walking forward. He was happy to see Finn and Rachel, his two leads walking hand in hand together in the hallway. They noticed him and waved at him, and he returned the gesture. He was glad to see everything was sorted out after the Jesse situation. The bell rang and he started walking to his first Spanish class for today, sat down on his desk and waited for everyone to come in. Throughout the entire day, Will kept seeing more and more things that confused him. For one thing, Tina and Artie have Spanish class together, but they sat as far away from each other as possible. Will tried to talk to Artie after class to ask if something was wrong, but didn't get very far. Puck tried to talk to Quinn after class, but she just ignored him which confused Will a tiny bit, but he decided to ignore it for now. Matt and Mike have been giving each other death glares all day, which is pretty weird since it seemed as though they were best friends, but Will wouldn't know because they don't talk much.

So yes, when Will was on his way to glee club that afternoon, he knew things were a bit weird, but what he didn't know, that this would be just the beginning, to a very interesting year.

_**Thanks for reading! please review, even if you didn't like it, tell me so i know how i can make it better. i want to do everything to please my readers :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know its been forever since i last updated, but i've been really busy with school starting and everything, so updates are slow. Now i know this Fanfic says Finn/Rachel, but there isn't alot of Finn Rachel in this chapter, and its also pretty short. my last chapter was longer, but if you want me to make longer chapters, let me know. I have alot of great ideas for new fanfics i want to write, and i've written them on my authors wall. So read them, and review to tell me what idea i should do first. a lot of people alerted and favourited my first chapter and i'd like to thank all of the people who actually read my story, and i hope you like the second chapter, even though it was kind of boring. Let me know if you think i did Sue Sylvester well, because i know she is a very hard character to write.**

**Enjoy :)**

McKinley High school was a pretty big place; it had 4 floors, 30 classrooms and one big cafeteria. It had the auditorium, the basketball court and a huge football field. But Puck didn't realize it was big enough for Quinn to be able to avoid him all day. He knew she was avoiding him all summer, but he didn't think she thought she could avoid him all _year_. He knew he would eventually find her, but he didn't think it would be so hard. He even attended one of his classes, just because he remembered they shared that class last year. But she wasn't there, so he figured she made sure they wouldn't have any classes together, so he stopped going to them.

He had lots of friends, all of the girls wanted to date him, and he was hot and popular.

But than why did he feel so rejected?

He really thought he did good with Quinn last year (except for the whole knocking-her-up thing, that wasn't so cool), He was good to her and he did his best to help her. True he wasn't the smartest guy, but he cared enough to stay with her even if she didn't want to be with him. He told her he loved her last year, did that scare her?

He doesn't remember when he started to thinking and shit, but after one nap during 5th period, he decided he was going to do whatever he could to find her and see what the hell her problem was. The first thing he had to do, was ask people if they saw her, than he would corner her and make her tell him what's wrong.

It was the perfect plan. He was walking down the hallway after lunch break when he found her. He was a little surprised, he didn't know she wanted to join the cheerios again, but on the other hand he couldn't stop thinking about how hot she looks in that outfit. But he shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

"Hey, Quinn! Wait up!" he called after her, but she didn't even flinch. She just kept walking in the other direction, clutching her books closer to her chest. She really didn't want to talk to Puck right now; she decided they shouldn't be together in this new page she was starting, and she already tired enough from the conversation with sue Sylvester she had this morning.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I want to rejoin the cheerios Ms. Sylvester" Quinn repeated.

"You want to open a maternity clothing line too?" Sue asked, taken aback by her former cheerio's sudden attitude.

"I have every right to try out for the cheerios again Ms. Sylvester, I just need you to let me try out again"

"You know Q, if there is one thing I've learned from my 5 years of success, is that when you want something unbelievably bad, and Sue Sylvester is the only one who can hand it to you, your out of luck" Sue explained while adding the ingredients to her 'Sue Sylvester master cleanse'.

"No one" _water, _"Ever gets anything done" _maple syrup, _"If they don't try their hardest" _pure glucose, "_Or if they don't know" _lemon, _"Exactly" _Dianne pepper, _"Who they're dealing with" Sue finished, adding her last ingredient, a dash of ipecac. She pressed the button on her container and listened to the sweet sound of all of her ingredient mixing together and creating her un-solid mix of disgusting healthy delight.

"Want a sip?" she offered. Quinn shook her head, and Sue sighed and put the drink on her desk.

"Look Quinn, you were the best cheerio out there, but you lied to me and you got knocked up while on my team, and I cant handle lies or the thought of babies being brought into this world because of girls like you who couldn't keep their hands to them selves" Quinn's jaw dropped and was about to let out all of the anger she had kept inside of her since this conversation had began, but Sue interrupted her. "Or thinking of babies being brought into this world in the first place. But you have the attitude Quinn, and I think with a bit of tightening up and some different thinking, you could turn out to be just like I was at your age" Quinn nodded slowly, and small smirk starting to play on her lips.

"Rude, manipulative, and most importantly: Powerful. Keep those things in mind, and then I'll know for sure you are more eligible to be head cheerleader then any of the other girls. Well that and because Lopez is annoying the crap out of everyone and I don't give a damn if Brittan spells her name with an 'L'" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but quickly held her head high and sat up straight.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked her, with complete confidence in her voice. Sue Smirked in satisfaction and took a sip from her master cleanse. Taking down Will Schuester this year was going to be much easier then expected. And even if it isn't, it'll be a whole lot of fun.

When Artie came to school in the morning, he was pretty nervous. He and Tina had a huge fight last week on if Tina's new make up was too heavy, and she barged out of his house without saying a word. She hasn't spoken to him since, but he knows it was just a silly argument and she'll be running back the minute she sees him. It's not his fault he thought the dark purple eye shadow was too much, but he may have let it slip that he thought she looked like an evil clown with her dark red lipstick. He knew it was a little rough, but she loved him, right? She was supposed to forgive him when he did things like this without meaning to, and he knows this is just one of the many silly argument they've had and she won't make a big deal out of it. So he wheeled himself into school via the ramps the glee club raised money for, and started for his first class. He knew they had this class together, so he thought he would try and talk to her there. While he was on his way, he saw Finn and Rachel walking down the hallway, with Finn's arm around Rachel's shoulders. When Finn saw him he smiled at him, and Artie gave them the thumbs up. Rachel giggled and Finn looked down at her and kissed her gently before they continued towards there class. Artie had to admit, he was a little jealous. Although him and Tina were always walking together and they would kiss all the time, but he wished he could put his arm around _her_ shoulders, and lean up to kiss _her _every once in a while. But because of his stupid chair she was the one who had to lean down and kiss _him_, and it was just making him feel worse about himself. He sighed heavily as he wheeled himself into the classroom and took a seat at the one table that didn't have a chair in it, which saved him the trouble of having to ask someone to move a chair for him.

When he reached it he searched the classroom for Tina, but he couldn't find her, and then all of a sudden he saw her walk in, laughing at something Mike Chang told her. Wait a minute, Mike Chang? Artie has never actually heard Mike say something before so it was a bit weird to hear her laughing at something he says. One thing was for sure, this was going to be a long day.

When Shelby walked in to the theatre, she noticed all of the construction and people building all over the _huge _stage that was there, not to mention the thousands of seats that were everywhere in the huge room. Shelby has never been in an On-Broadway production before, so she's never seen what its stage looks like from up close, and it was amazing. She spotted Mike from the other side of the room, and she walked over to him,

"Mike!" She called out his name. He turned his head from the papers he was looking out and looked towards her, and when he saw who it was a huge grin spread across his face.

"Shelby!" He walked over to her and enveloped her in a huge hug, "I'm so glad you could make it! Come with me, I'll show you the line for the audition. It isn't a long line, don't worry. They aren't completely open auditions, I invited only some people I know from the theatre world who I think could work for the roles. Each audition is only 5 minutes, you should have your turn in about 30 minutes because you arrived early, so…" Michael started going on and on about the auditions until they reached the audition room, where Shelby was met by the gaze of only 10 people, a few whom she recognized from the theatre world, and a few she didn't. Some were sitting around, waiting nervously for their turn, and some went outside to practice their vocal warm ups.

"Michael, I'll be fine, I know how to attend an audition"

"Okay, I'm so happy you're Shelby, especially now and not in an hour because soon a lot of people are going to be here.

Michael smiled warmly and went back into the theatre, and Shelby decided since she practiced her vocal warm ups at home, she would just go outside for a minute to get some fresh air and relax. When she walked outside, she heard people practicing. Some were good, some were amazing, and some were just okay. But one in particular caught her eye for a very strange reason.

"MI, MI, MI, MI, MI, MI ,MIII" she started walking toward the petite blonde girl that was doing probably one of the worst vocal warm ups she's ever heard.

"What are you doing?" she found herself asking before she could stop herself.

"I'm warming up for my audition, you can never be too prepared for anything" she said and went back to her warm ups. "Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma" she suddenly stopped and sat down on a bench.

"Well I guess that's enough for today, I hope my audition goes well, I really want to get this role"

"Well doing real warm ups would be a good start…" Shelby said, sitting down as well. The woman looked at her in a hurt expression.

"I am doing real warm ups, but what ever. I don't really need them anyway, my voice is good enough, and I am a shoe-in for this role, I just know it" She exclaimed.

"Oh really, and what role are you auditioning for?"

"Why Galinda of course, I'm sorry but I just don't do the green makeup" Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"Well from what I read in the script, you certainly are just like her, so I'm sure your perfect for the role"

"I haven't read the script yet, so I don't know what you mean, but I am pretty sure that wasn't a compliment" the woman thought out loud.

"Wait, you haven't even read the script before? How are you supposed to go through your audition without knowing what emotion your even supposed to be playing!" Shelby almost yelled, but she decided she should keep her composure so her voice won't get strained.

"Well, you know, I thought I would just wing it" Shelby's jaw dropped.

"This is a serious audition, and if you get this part your whole life could change, did I just hear you say you're going to _wing it_?" Shelby thought she was going to pass out from the ignorance of this woman.

"I think I know what I'm doing sweetie, I am a an adult"

Shelby rolled her eyes at this, and was about to say something about it, when someone from the theatre came in.

"April Rhodes?" He called out.

"That's my cue" April said while getting up. "See you on my way out" She started walking to the door and said over her shoulder: "Good luck, your gonna need it"

April walked in through that door and did an amazing rendition of 'Maybe This Time' from _the caberet_. She left the audition satisfied and went home. When it was Shelby's turn to audition she sang 'Funny Girl'. Michael had a smile on his face the whole time, and whispered to his other people who were there for the casting things like: "I told you she was amazing", "Isn't she wonderful?" She read her lined and left the audition very happy. When both girls lay awake at night, unable to sleep from the excitement, they were both thinking about if they would get the part or not.

But what they were also hoping for was that the other girl wouldn't get the part.

They were going to be seriously disappointed.

**Please review! thanks for reading :)**


End file.
